


guidance

by AstrologicalGem



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrologicalGem/pseuds/AstrologicalGem
Summary: They are not friends. Frenemies, more like it. But sometimes things happen and they are there.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox/Javier "Javi" de La Torre(mentioned), Miss Audrey & Melanie Cavill
Kudos: 10





	guidance

Audrey isn't quite sure what she expects when Clay comes to tell her that Melanie Cavill is in the nightcar; all that he tells her is to come and talk to her. She definitely doesn't expect to find her under the bar, tucked into a corner.

"Melanie? Are you okay, what the hell happened?" She rushes over, kneeling near her. 

"I-I-I needed to run he-here, I'm sorry, I can-can go if you need me to.." Her voice breaks, and Audrey almost feels bad for her for a second. 

Wilford's resurgence hadn't been easy on any of them, least of all Melanie. Hell, Audrey had banned him from the Nightcar, had dubbed it a safe space for anyone who needed it. That had been a popular move, and the place had been packed for days. And yet, she hadn't seen any of the three engineers there-Bennett and Javier mostly kept to themselves, she knew, and Melanie had practically barricaded herself in the Engine, according to Layton. It didn't surprise her, she knew there had been a rather toxic relationship between Melanie and Wilford. 

"No, it's alright. What do you need, are you okay?" Audrey goes to hug her, and Melanie tenses up. 

"I..I just need to breathe..." Melanie curls up even tighter, pulls her legs to her chest tight and Audrey worries, for a moment, that Melanie won't breathe. 

"Is there anyone I could call..? Bennett, Javi, Jinju...?" Audrey reaches out again, but slower, looking at the other woman for guidance.

"No...they don't-they don't know. And I can't...can't explain, not like this." 

That unsettles Audrey. That concerns her, almost to a point of asking what had happened. But she doesn't, knows that Melanie would only be fearful even more than she already is.

Melanie takes a breath, and uncurls, tries to stand up, steady herself. Audrey takes her hand, a questioning look on her face.

"Melanie...can you get back to the Engine on your own?" She doesn't mean to insult the other woman, really doesn't, but something doesn't sit right with her here.

"I...yeah. Yeah, I can get back." Melanie's legs are shaky.

"...call me. When you get back. I want to know." Her voice is firm, and it knocks Melanie back slightly, but she nods. 

"Yes, ma'am." She mock salutes. 

"And tell Bennett he better take care of you. Wilford shouldn't be anywhere near you."

Melanie shrugs. "It's not Bennett's fault...but I'll tell him and Javi that, they're both worried whenever I leave the Engine..."

"It's cause they care, you know?" Audrey places her arm gently on Melanie's elbow, and Melanie smiles.

"I know. They'll both probably be pretty...well, at least grateful, that you were here. Thank you, Audrey." 

"What else are frenemies for?" Audrey laughs, and Melanie laughs too, slightly. 

Melanie does call her that night, when she gets back to the Engine. And Bennett and Javi both hug Audrey tight, thanking her for keeping an eye on Melanie. There is peace between Third and the Engine, and it is happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please make me stop. Have a good night I'll be back tomorrow
> 
> Yell at me @onetrainsnowpiercer on tumblr


End file.
